


The Fell Dragon has fallen (into crack-hell)

by Damian422



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Crack [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build, side fredbin - Freeform, side leokumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian422/pseuds/Damian422
Summary: It's crack and I know it.I saw online how Niles' personality would heavily fuck with Grima's and I just had to write it.





	1. The Summoning

Grima was brought forth, summoned from his world. He looked around, “You dare summon me without a banquet? I’ll have you know that I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I promise you a painless death. Otherwise, I’ll be sure you suffer” he growled.

“I summoned you here to help us win, if you cooperate, you can leave sooner,” said the white hooded figure.

“You arrogant shit! I am worshipped as a god!” He tried to attack the figure that summoned him but none of his attacks did damage, an aura shielded the figure. This infuriated Grima more, even as the area around him became destroyed, the hooded person remained unscathed.

“Like I said, you can go home as soon as our army is victorious”

“And give me one good reason I should aid you?”

“You can only harm the enemies of Askr while you’re here”

Grima glared at the human before him “You gotta be fucking kidding me”

“I’m not, that’s how I remain unscathed when you obliterated the ground surrounding me”

Grima tried to punch the human but was deflected yet again “This is bullshit!”

“When you’re done with your tantrum, you can join us in the barracks” the human turned away “The name’s Kiran by the way” they jumped over the trench and walked to the castle.

 

Grima stood there, thinking of what to do. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t know how to go back home and it didn’t seem like that infuriating summoner would send him home. Grima sighed and walked to the castle.

 

He opened the door to the foyer, earning him a couple of looks, while some froze entirely in their tracks, there stood the summoner.

“Ah Grima, how nice of you to join us”

“Kiran! Are you nuts?! That’s the fell dragon who tried to kill us all!” yelled a panicked blue haired man, Grima didn’t remember his name but he recognized the mark on his shoulder.

“Milord is right, we have to get rid of him this instant!” said an armored man

“Relax, he is under my control, the only people he can harm are those who fight against us, just like the rest of you, I assure you,” said the summoner

Grima stood there, silently glaring at the ones frozen in terror, yet slightly smirking at their fear.

“Now Grima, you will behave right?”

He glared at the summoner “Only until I can finally break down that aura and hang you from a noose made of your own intestines”

Kiran shrugged “eh, good enough for me”

Grima growled at them, the others took out their weapons and pointed it at Grima. He laughed “Fools! Those won’t work on me!”

“But this will!” The blue haired Ylissean attempted to attack Grima with his falchion, only for it to be deflected by an aura just like Grima’s attacks against Kiran were.

Grima laughed harder “Ha even the falchion is powerless against me!” he smiled, smugly.

The color drained from the man’s face “S-summoner...you just doomed us all…”

Grima tried to push the crowd back but that too was deflected, much to Grima’s annoyance.

“I told you, your abilities will only work in combat against our enemies”

“Last I checked, you are all my enemies”

“Allies, Grima. As long as you’re here, you’re our ally whether you like it or not. You were brought here to aid us for a reason, I didn’t choose you and you clearly didn’t choose this”

Grima clenched his fists, “When’s the next battle?”

“When you learn to behave yourself” Kiran walked out.

“That piece of shit” Grima grumbled.

The crowd around him dispersed.

Grima wandered around, looking for a place to be alone. He entered a room but found it occupied, “Get out” he demanded.


	2. There's an easier way to get in my bed, you know

“This is my room,” said a dark-skinned man with one eye and white hair.

“Not anymore, consider yourself evicted” he glared at the man.

“And if I don’t leave?” the man raised an eyebrow.

Grima grabbed the man’s arm to throw him out but was pulled beneath the one-eyed annoyance.

“If you want this bed so badly, you’re gonna have to share it with me” he smirked, pinning Grima’s arms above his head

Grima kicked him off “Just go find another room, you know the castle grounds better than I do, so of course you’ll find an empty one with a floor you can sleep on”

“Kiran didn’t show you your room?”

“Who?”

“The summoner”

“No, fucking bastard just told me to behave and then left”

“Wow, haven’t seen that before”

“Yes, now do you mind?”

“Like I said, the only way you’re sleeping in that bed is with me”

“Well I’m not wandering around the castle in circles again, so get your pathetic human ass out of here”

“Not my fault you got lost, sweet cheeks”

“The fuck did you just call me?!” Grima was confused

“Oh, my bad, intruding asshole seems more appropriate” The man rolled his eye.

“Now you listen here, I have destroyed civilizations and brought others to their knees!” he stormed over and grabbed the human by his shirt collar

“Ah I see what you need” he smiled “ask nicely and I too, can get on my knees for you” he either winked or blinked, most likely winked.

“Ugh" Grima shoved him away, disgusted “As if!”

The man shrugged and crawled into bed “night what’s-your-face"

“It's Grima, the fell dragon, breath of ruin-!”

“Yeah yeah yeah Grime-a, the foul dragon, ruined breath all that shit" he pulled the covers over himself.

Grima pulled the covers off and kicked the human out, taking his place.

The human sat up, glaring at Grima “oh it's on"

He tackled Grima and the two began punching and wrestling each other.

 

Kiran bursts through the door “what is all that racket?”

Grima had the human in a headlock “none of your concern"

“Grime-a can't keep his hands off me, that's all"

Grima punched him again, but still no effect “this insolent worm needs to learn respect!”

“And this guy needs to reevaluate his life choices if he's this desperate to get in my bed," said the one-eyed pain in the ass

“You should feel honored I found your room worthy enough in the first place!”

“Grima, let Niles go. I'll show you to your room" Kiran face-palmed, sighing.

Grima lets go of Niles and follows Kiran out “about fucking time" he grumbles.

 

Niles flips the bird at Grima and goes back to bed.


	3. Robin vs Grima

Kiran was selecting the battle party out of the volunteers.  
Grima was one of them, but Kiran ignored him.  
Niles was picked instead, he smirked smugly at Grima.  
Grima glared at him.

  
After the battle party left, Grima was approached by a man who looked like his vessel.  
“Wow you really do look a lot like me"  
“No shit, you're my vessel, I might as well be a better version of you"  
Robin deadpanned, “no wonder everyone thought I was an asshole"  
“The fuck did you just say?” Grima was pissed.  
“Well just saying, while you're here, you're no better than anyone else, well except maybe Kiran, Alphonse, and Sharena, since the latter two are this country’s royals while Kiran is the head tactician”  
“What's a bunch of puny worms to a mighty dragon?”  
“Considering Kiran is the reason we're all here and the only one who can send us home, I don't think he’s puny by any means."  
“You’re just as much of a pathetic piece of shit as much of a weak vessel you are, I lost fucking memories, coming here!”  
“So does everyone else."  
“Not fucking dragons!”  
“Tiki and Nowi are dragons too and that happened to them."  
“Manaketes are fucking hybrids, you dumbass, they're just slightly above you worms" Grima’s eye twitched in irritation.  
Robin raised his hands in defense, “Okay, noted for future reference...”  
“Got anything else stupid to say or are you gonna go do something useful for once, like finding a way out of this hellhole?”  
“It’s not that bad if you stop being a selfish prick” Robin shrugged.  
Grima grabbed Robin by the neck “You’ve got a lot of nerve, talking to me like that. Let’s see how chatty you are once I rip out your tongue!”  
“You can’t, barriers, Kiran set it up in case of fights break out after summoning heroes...or in this case, egotistical assholes, from different times and places to serve in this melting pot of an army. You can only use your abilities when out in battle” Robin explained.  
“Once these barriers go down, you’ll be the second one to die. Wait no, I need you to be my vessel. First Kiran, then everyone you love, then that exalt, then the fucking cyclops from last night and then everyone else in one swift kill. And you’ll get a front row seat to all of it, every slow and agonizing bit.”  
“Cyclops?”  
“Long story, needed a place to rest this frail body and since the summoner didn’t show me my quarters, I had to look for one, like a human” he cringed “And when I found one, I had to fight a one-eyed beast for it until the summoner did what it was supposed to in the first place”.  
“You mean, Niles?”  
“What the fuck do rivers have to do with this?”  
“No, that’s his name.”  
“What a dumbass name.”  
“Can you go ten minutes without insulting someone?”  
“Can you go five minutes without being a pain in my ass?”  
“Technically your ass is also my ass.”  
“How the fuck did none of your fellow worms impale you on a lance?”  
“They’re not you.”  
“Yeah, no shit, dumbass.”


	4. The first battle

The next day, Grima was waiting at the entrance to go out into battle.

“I’m sure, you’ll like your teammates, Grima” Kiran smiled.

Grima grunts.

Robin showed up with two others “We’re here” he smiled

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Grima deadpanned.

“Sup sweet cheeks,” said Niles, smirking.

Lucina raised her eyebrow at Niles and turned to Kiran “Kiran, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I know exactly what I’m doing, don’t you worry Lucina” assured Kiran.

“Let’s just go and kill some humans already”

“Let’s go over strategy first, Mr. bloodthirst”

“Here’s my strategy, kill as many of you pathetic worms as possible. That’s our strategy, anything else is a waste of time” Grima goes through the portal and out onto the battlefield.

Everyone sighs and follows suit.

 

Grima is feeling joyful for the first time since he was summoned. He completely forgot about everything as he tore through soldiers like pulled pork. Blood showered upon him like rain and he ripped out organs after organs from his victims.

He missed this, stealing lives from his foes, holding their still-beating hearts in his hands before squeezing them.

A malicious glee came over him as the archer at his feet begging for mercy.

“P-please, I-I have kids… I-I’ll does anything” the archer cried.

“Anything eh?” Grima grinned.

“Y-yeah, just let me go”

“Haha, I know what you can do.”

The archer looked up, “Thank you”

Grima sank his claws into the man’s neck and ripped out his throat before throwing it across the field, “You can fetch your throat”

The archer fell over, choking on his own blood, trying to crawl away.

He was so caught up in gleefully watching the dying archer squirm that he didn’t notice a red tome mage strike him until it was too late.

 

The bolt of energy pierced his gut, leaving a hole through him. He fell to his knees, his hands grasping at the wound, “h-how?”

 

Grima could hear Kiran’s voice “Grima! No!”

 

Everything faded to black slowly, he fell beside the dead archer.


	5. the truth emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this does focus less on Grima and more on Owain/Odin but I did that for a reason regarding story progression.

“Where the fuck am I?” Grima opened his eyes slowly and looked around, “oh, this is my room.” He got up, feeling hungry. “Fuckin human vessel, so needy” he complained, heading towards the dining hall.

 

He grabbed one of each dish, not sure what kind of human food he likes.

He soon finds out that he only likes meat, he tore through the flesh with his teeth. Many people stared at him as he slurped the chicken soup straight from the bowl.

 “I see you’re enjoying yourself,” said a familiar voice

 Grima turned his attention away from his meal to look at the white-haired man, his face messy, “What do you want?” he snarled.

 “I was just saying hi,” Robin says, nervously as he puts his hands up defensively, taking a step back.

 “I see, well now you’ve said it” he began animalistically ripping apart a pork loin.

 “I’m gonna get you a fork and knife” Robin walks away towards the utensil dispensary

 Meanwhile, a blonde prince with his two retainers scoffed in disgust at the fell dragon’s manners “enough, has that thing ever heard of manners? How repulsive”

 “Considering he tried to kick me out of my own room two nights ago, I think it’s safe to say that no, lord Leo, that thing does not know any manners” The tanned cyclops answered.

 “Lord Leo, are you sure we should trust Kiran’s judgment? This guy’s dangerous and I worry about the safety of everyone in this castle with him around” The dark mage’s eyebrows knitted in a frown.

 “Relax Odin, our summoner hasn’t given us any reason to doubt them. If he thinks that creature can help us achieve our goal, I think it would be in our best interest to trust him. Besides, should he turn on us, I trust in yours and Niles’ ability to protect me”

 The corner of Nile’s lips perked upwards in a small smile “Thank you, my lord. And Odin, that guy got knocked out almost twenty minutes into a fight against an army of twelve with three others to aide him. We have nearly a hundred in our army. Even if he can still cause damage, it would at least give us plenty of time to get the royal family to safety.”

 Odin was hesitant “...I don’t know. I just have a bad feeling about this…” he trailed off.

 Niles raised an eyebrow “Odin, something tells me it’s more than just a gut feeling”

 Odin gulped and after a pregnant pause, he began “it’s just that...you know how I’m not from Nohr right? Or even Hoshido”

 “Yes I am well aware,” said Leo

 “Well...I am actually from a place called Ylisse”

 Leo’s and Niles’ eyes widened, surprised.

 “That’s impossible, that’s a completely different realm from us,” said Leo.

 Odin shows the mark on his arm “You said that mark on Chrom’s arm looked familiar. That’s because he’s actually my uncle”

 “I see, continue,” said Leo.

 “Anyway” Odin goes back to sitting with his hands folded on the table “My real name is Owain, Son of Princess Lissa and in my timeline. Grima...he...he destroyed everything. He killed everyone in my family except for my cousin, Lucina. She used the fire emblem to send me and a couple others back to stop Grima’s resurrection. I and two others ended up getting separated from our friends and that’s how I came to Nohr. Leo, you and the royal family have been nothing but generous and congenial to us and we owe you our lives. Which is why I don’t want you all to even be at risk of ending up like my family”

 “So you’re actually a prince?” asked Niles

 “Well...I would be if Ylisse didn’t collapse”  
“So Chrom and the others don’t know about their fates?”

 “I’ve actually been avoiding them” Odin looked down

 “What? Why? You could save their lives by warning them!”

 “I think Lucina already took care of that. She was always horrible at keeping secrets”

 “At least someone told them, but you should talk to them,” said Leo

 Owain sighs “yeah, you’re right. It does feel a bit ridiculous hiding from my own mother. And if even I feel ridiculous, then it’s definitely something.”

 “I think I see them right now,” said Niles

 Lucina was trying to attack Grima with her falchion but the barriers wouldn’t let her. Grima rolled his eyes. Robin was trying to stop her “Lucina no!”

 Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick could only watch Lucina in her failed attempts to avenge future Chrom and Ylisse.

 Owain got up and walked over “It’s not working Lucina”

 "It appears that even the falchion is no match for these barriers, though it is nice to hear from you again Owain” she turned to him

 “Yeah sorry I haven’t talked to you and the family sooner cousin”

 “Cousin?” Lissa asks

 “Hey mother” Owain awkwardly waves

 “Mother!?” Lissa repeat, dumbfounded.

 “Yeah, uhh I know I have been here a while without talking to you guys, it’s just that...you guys died when I was very young so I was a bit nervous about meeting you...I’m Owain, though lately, people have been calling me Odin”

 Lissa walks over to Owain “Son” she says putting her hand on his face

 “Yes mother?” he said, about to cry

 She hugs him around the neck tightly “You should’ve talked to us sooner!! We’re your family! We’ll love you no matter what!”

 “Ma...choking” he wheezed. Owain reached his hand out to Niles and Leo who were still at their table “help….me…need...air…”

 “Lissa, you’re choking him!”

 Lissa backs away and Owain falls down, panting.

 “You okay honey?” Lissa asks

 “I’m..ha...okay”

 She pats him on the back “sorry about that”

 

Grima gets up and walks back to his room “well that was disappointing” he muttered, leaving his dishes behind.

 “Grima! You gotta clean up after yourself!” Robin went after him.


	6. C rank

Grima came back after another successful battle, covered head to toe in blood of course. “I’m just saying, why do we always have to be on defense, I should just raid right into their capital and rip the bitch’s head from her shoulders myself”

“Thank naga Kiran’s the tactician and not you, seriously, in your condition now, that's suicide”

“Yeah while I’m stuck in your frail human body, but in my true form, even the bravest soldier will piss themselves”

“Yeah yeah yeah, let’s go shower so we can meet everybody at the hot springs.” Robin dragged him to the showers.

“Why do I have to go? The water’s gonna be disgusting with all you humans in it” Grima sneered

“We all have to shower before going in”

“Still gonna sweat in it”

They change out of their clothes, they each get into a shower and turn it on.

“You’ll be having so much fun, you won’t even notice besides, it’s great for aching muscles” Robin started shampooing his hair

Grima did the same “it would be fun if I could turn those springs red with blood”

“Grima, can you go ten minutes without getting a murder boner?”

“I could if-motherfucker!” Grima was interrupted by getting shampoo in his eye.

Robin lets out a chuckle

“Are you laughing at me?!”

“Grima the breath of ruin, the fell dragon, defeated by the ordinary shampoo” he snickered “it’s just ironic, that’s all”

Grima glared at him “I would kill you if you weren’t my vessel...but I can still make you watch as I slaughter everyone you ever loved”

“How would you know I loved them?”

“First off, I’d kill everyone but you, so I’m bound to kill somebody that matters to you and second, you get so annoying around what’s his face, the one in swim trunks, following the exalt around. It’s humiliating”

“What do you mean annoying? Frederick’s my friend”

“Oh hi what’s-your-face,” he said in a sarcastically happy tone “oh wow, your muscles must be sore from all these battles, let me rub them for you. Oh you’re so handsome whats-your-face, take me I’m yours~” Grima then pretended to puke.

Robin blushed, “I do not talk like that and I told you his name’s Frederick”

“I don’t care what his name is, the point is you do talk like that and you’re making me look bad,” Grima said in a more serious tone.

“  **I** make  _you_ look bad?” Robin’s jaw dropped and he blinked, shocked.

“Yeah, people keep coming up to me and talking about all the nice shit you did for them, thinking I’m you”

“Well that’s just because we look alike”

“It’s also because you’re a fucking pansy and can’t say no to anyone, like holy fuck. Why does everyone want help from you anyway? You’re a puny little shit”

“Hey, I happen to be one of the best tacticians in the world and those skills happen to translate well into daily life”

“If you’re so great, how come Kiran’s calling all the shots?”

“I said, _one of_ the best tacticians, not _the_ best”

“Sounds like an excuse to me”

“Well maybe if your opinions weren’t always insulting, maybe people would actually care what you think”

“Just being honest”

Robin sighs “let’s just go”

 

The two show up to the hot springs to find Frederick, Chrom, Niles, Owain and Leo relaxing in the springs.

“Hey guys, how’s the water?” Robin greeted his friends as he went in.

Grima was more reluctant.

“You came as well?” asked Niles, eyebrow raised and everyone stared at Grima as the tension grew thick.

Grima was quiet for a moment “I just happened to be talking to my vessel on his way here...I’ll be going...” he said uncharacteristically awkward before turning around.

“Sheesh, why even come here if you’re gonna chicken out like that?” Niles comments, rolling his eye.

“Niles, I think you should shut up” Owain whispered.

Grima heard what Niles said and turned back, going into the spring “You said something, Cyclops?”

“Yeah, I said you were a coward with a big mouth, what are you gonna do about it?”

Grima tried to strangle Niles but Robin held him back “Guys, no fighting!”

Grima threw Robin off of him “And why not? It’s obvious everyone here hates me, why not just rip each other’s throats out and get it over with?”

“Because we need to get along in order for this army not to fall apart!” argued Robin.

“Forget it, Robin, Grima’s not part of this army, he only brings destruction and pain, we should just banish him as soon as possible,” said Chrom.

“Well said Milord” Frederick agreed.

“Then what the fuck are you bastard’s waiting for?” taunted Grima

“If you’re gonna fight, do it somewhere I’m not trying to relax” ordered Leo, “You guys are giving me a headache”.

“You know you can step out any time, we’re not stopping you,” said Grima

“Is that really any way to talk to royalty? And why should I leave when you are the one causing trouble?” Leo was offended.

Grima laughed “Royalty? Ha! All you fucking worms look the same to me no matter what rank you are, you are just another worm squirming in the mud”

Niles punched Grima, knocking him over “you can say whatever the fuck you want about humans, you do have some points I agree with. But under no circumstances, will I allow you to show such disrespect towards lord Leo” he clenched his fists tighter

Grima stood up, unharmed “so even a one-eyed beast like you has a weak spot, I’ll be sure to hit it as much as possible” he smirked

“Niles stand down” ordered Leo.

“Lord Leo, I...yes my lord” Niles sat back down.

Leo stood up and walked over to Grima “if you’re so much better than us, then prove it, until then, do us all a favor and shut up”

Silence hung over the group as Leo and Grima glared at each other.

“Very well then, I’ll take you up on that challenge and leave this hot spring, just know I’ll make you eat your words soon enough” Grima turned around and got out, walking briskly away.

 

“Holy shit,” Owain said in awe of his master

“Language Odin, I mean Owain. You’re a prince” Leo said, sitting beside him.

“That was pretty impressive,” said Chrom, “I wish I could’ve handled the situation like that instead of almost resorting to violence. I do apologize for the trouble, we didn’t attend for our war to cross over to this world”

“I see, well I am curious as to what his ‘proof’ would be and would be disappointed if it’s just your basic egomania,” said Leo

“I’m afraid you’re right and it’s not just arrogance. He is a dragon larger than a continent with a cult devoted to him that summons undead soldiers to fight their wars”

“Interesting…” said Niles

“Indeed, though he said Robin is his vessel, correct?” asked Leo

“Yes, it’s well, apparently in another timeline my body was offered up for him to possess. It’s a long story”

“I see, hopefully, I’ll one day have enough time to kill for you to tell me that story”

“Yeah you might wanna reserve at least a week in your schedule for that, I hardly even grasp it myself and I’m right in the center of it all” explained Chrom.

“Hmmm, now I’m even more intrigued,” said Leo.

 

The next day Grima was tearing through enemies as usual but his focus was on figuring out how to prove to Leo and the others that he is a force to be reckoned with. He was surprised when a pegasus knight fell beside him, an arrow in her neck.

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings, you know,” said an annoyingly familiar voice.

“And how is this any of your business, Cyclops?”

“Usually people say ‘thank you’ after their ass is saved” Niles shrugged

“I’m not like usual people” retorted Grima

“Ain’t that the truth”

“Well my ass is no longer in danger, you can go now”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you’ll be wasting time on a battlefield”

“Am I?” he fires an arrow at an enemy in the distance.

“You’re wasting my time at least”

“Well I wanna talk with you, so say goodbye to some of that time” he fired another arrow

Grima charges after and tears through an armored unit, decapitating them, "Am I really so interesting you must pester me?"

“As a matter of fact, yes! Lord Leo and I have taken an interest in you lately!” Niles called from across the field.

“Is that so?” Grima mutters under his breath, ripping a spear wielder in half.

 

After the battle, they are sent back to the castle.

“I hate it when a battle ends” muttered Grima.

“I agree, with all these damn barriers, you can’t do shit here”

“You’ve completely read my mind”

Niles smirked, “it would’ve been nice to put an arrow in your knee yesterday after you insulted Leo and watched you squirm in pain”

“Hm, even if you did manage to injure my vessel’s knee, I could still rip all your limbs off and throw your torso into a barrel of salt, I hear rubbing salt in a wound hurts a lot and I wanna see if that’s true” Grima smiled.

“Kinky, I like it,” said Niles, amused.

Grima looked at him, confused “you are the strangest motherfucker I’ve ever seen, Cyclops”

“The name’s Niles and I’m flattered”

“That’s a dumbass name”

“I bet I could make you scream it again and again if you gave me the chance” he puts his hand on Grima’s hip.

Grima slaps it away “not with a pickup line as shitty as that”

“To be fair, it didn’t seem like I had to try that hard to get you in my bed” he shrugged

“I just wanted a place to sleep and your room just happened to be closest one” Grima argues, getting a bit flustered.

“ _Sure,_ ” Niles said sarcastically, rolling his eye.

“You’re not that attractive, you know”

“Oh, really? Many tell me otherwise” Niles stands in front of him, with a smirk on his face

“Blind people don’t count, Cyclops” Grima walks past him, blushing a little bit.

“Heh, then you should get your eyes checked” Niles smirks before walking the other way.

 

Niles and Grima have reached C support.


	7. the obligatory filler chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh I've only played Fire Emblem Awakening, Fates, Echoes and Heroes. I try to be accurate but if I don't know that character that well because they're from a pre-awakening game, I might use some guesswork but hopefully it still works.
> 
> Also yes Robin is into that (it was almost 50 shades) and this is a PSA on why manaketes should not drink Redbull and why it's important to distinguish yourself from your "evil twin".

Robin was out on the training grounds, testing out the limits of his abilities. He could still partially shift into his true form, that he knew already and he could still use magic up to a certain extent. But he couldn’t do anything impressive on even the slightest scale, much to his frustration.

 

“Hey Robin!” a high pitched voice calls out

 

Grima groans, he’s sick and tired of people mistaking him for Robin.

 

A green haired child comes up to Grima “thanks for agreeing to give me reading lessons, you’re so nice!” she smiled up at Grima

 

Grima glares at the kid “you got the wrong bastard, now go away”

 

“B-but you said you’d-” the kid looked heartbroken

 

“I said fuck off, you stupid little shit”

 

The kid ran away crying.

 

Grima went back to training, feeling a bit pleased.

  
  


Later Robin came into Grima’s room looking like he got mugged, “Grima what did you do to Nino?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Hawkeye beat me up because Nino said I made her cry”

 

“Again, I have no idea who you’re talking about”

 

“Little kid with green hair”

 

“Ooohhh, that little brat mistook me for you and kept bugging me to teach her how to read, dumbass little shit”

 

“Grima, you can’t just tell a kid to fuck off, she thought you were me, you could’ve just told her I was in the library and it would’ve been fine”

 

“Yeah but I missed making people cry”

 

Robin sighs “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you” he shakes his head.

 

“Help me find a way to kick blondie’s ass?”

 

“And why should I help you?”

 

“Because it’s your job as my vessel to help me in whatever goal I plan to achieve”

 

“If you’re so powerful, can’t you do it yourself?”

 

“If I can’t access my full powers because of the bullshit the summoner pulled with us, then, of course, my power is diminished, that’s why we gotta kill the cocksucker”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, we gotta make a plan to kill the summoner so that the spell’s broken and I can finally get my vengeance on everyone who has shown me disrespect” Grima smiled evilly

 

“We are not killing Kiran”

 

“Oh yes we are, think of it, without that summoner, we might be able to go home!”

 

“Or we’d be trapped here forever”

 

“Always plan B with that bitch we’re fighting, I could convince her to send us all home in return for killing the summoner”

 

“And if that doesn’t work?”

 

“Kill everyone here and enjoy the rest of my time with no humans to bother me”

 

“Grima, no”

 

“Help me or I pull your boyfriend’s intestines straight from the abs you keep staring at”

 

“You can’t because of the barriers”

 

Grima glared at Robin, annoyed.

 

“Just quit being an asshole, it’s not that hard to be nice,” said Robin

 

“And what good would that be?” asked Grima

 

“What good is being a selfish, narcissistic bastard?” Robin retorted

 

“Well for one, unlike you, I’m not everybody’s bitch”

 

“I am not everybody’s bitch”

 

“Doesn’t look like it”

 

“Fuck you” he got up and walked out of the room

 

Grima shook his head “poor little bitch”

 

The next day, Robin’s drinking an energy drink while reading his book when he hears Kiran call his name. He closes his book and leaves both his drink and his book on the table.

 

A magenta-haired girl who was playing with another manakete nearby, wanders over, curious. She stands on the chair and sees not only a book with a tied up and blindfolded man on the cover but also an energy drink next to the book. Fae takes the can and drinks half of it in one gulp. “Tastes weird” she said, her face twisted in disgust.

 

“What’s that Fae?” the other manakete asks

 

“I don’t know, try it Nowi” she hands the cup to her friend who also drinks it.

 

“Oooh it’s good, let’s get more from the kitchen!” Nowi smiles.

 

“Oh, then let’s go drink some more!” Fae said, excited, forgetting her disgust with the drink.

  
  


When the tacticians come back from their meeting, they see complete chaos as Fae and Nowi are bouncing off the walls in their dragon forms

 

“Wheee!!” yells out Nowi, crashing into a group of Ikes and knocking them over.

 

“Stiiir-ike!” yells Fae, laughing at her pun

 

The tacticians stood there in shock. 

 

Grima even entered the room before immediately turning around and walking back out, bluntly saying “not my problem”.

 

Kiran took a deep breath and performed a spell to immobilize Nowi and Fae. “Now, what do you think you two are doing?”

 

“We just have so much energy, we can’t stop!” said Nowi

 

“Yeah!” said Fae “Redbull is magic!!”

 

“Redbull? You’re telling me, somebody gave you two of all people, energy drinks? Seriously?” Kiran took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of their nose.

 

“We got it ourselves,” said Nowi.

 

“Yeah I was curious about what Robin was drinking, though why is that man on your book tied up Robin?” said Fae.

 

Robin’s face blushed bright red, holding his hands up defensively “uh that’s not important, did you drink my redbull?”

 

“Yeah,” the manaketes said in unison.

 

“Okay, from now on you two are banned from energy drinks and nobody’s allowed to leave their drinks unattended, especially if it has caffeine or alcohol, agreed?”

 

Everyone nods and Kiran takes the manaketes out to battle so they can use up their energy.


	8. The trouble with bride units

 

 

Grima sprinted down the hall as fast as he could, he burst into Robin’s room, slamming and locking the door behind him “Vessel, what the fuck did you do this time!?!” he started barricading the door.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh fated one~,” said a female voice behind the door 

“Fuck! We gotta get the fuck outta here” Grima rushed to the window.

The door explodes open, revealing a woman clad in a purple and black wedding dress “Would you look at that? It appears I’ll have two husbands, fate is in my favor” she smirks

Color drains from Robin’s face before he follows Grima out the window.

Tharja chases after them, hurling jinxes at them.

Nearby, Frederick was lecturing Niles on how he needs to alter his sarcastic attitude, to represent his royal family better . While Niles was paying more attention to Frederick’s abs.

“Frederick! Niles! Help!” called out Robin.

 “This bitch is crazy!” yelled Grima.

Tharja uses a hex that knocks its victims unconscious on Grima and Robin. It hits both of them and they collapse. She smiles “Now let’s hurry up, I don’t want to put this stuffy dress to waste.” She grabs each man by the ankle and drags them off to the garden.

“We have to help them,” says Frederick. 

“Holy shit, that bitch is crazy,” said Niles. 

Grima wakes up first and sees that he and Robin are each in a person shaped cage, most likely to keep them standing. He tries to move but his hands are tied outside the cage and his legs have no room to move. “Vessel! Wake up! Robin!”

Robin starts to wake up “huh..holy shit!” he sees he’s in the same position.

 “Oh, you two must be awake, it’s time to start,” said a scary female voice.

 “Vessel, we’re fucked! We’re fucking fucked!” Grima was freaking out.

 The woman walks up to them. “you two look so handsome.  Now since our officiate was being uncooperative after seeing you both unconscious, I’ll officiate our wedding myself . Isn’t that great?”

 “Fuck you! You crazy motherfucking bitch!” Grima yelled.

 “Now now, save the dirty talk for the wedding night” she smirked

 “Vessel do something!”

 “I can’t! I’m in the same position as you, dumbass!” retorted Robin.

 “Ahem, I, Tharja, do take you both to be my  lawfully  wedded husbands, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor and 'til death do us part”

 “Oh fuck no,  just  kill me now,” said Grima

 “Grima, shut up,” said Robin 

“Now will you two do the same for me, or be cursed  for as long as you live?” she asked.

“They’re the same thing bitch!”

Tharja sets Grima’s robes on fire.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

“Tharja stop!” said a familiar voice.

“Oh thank Naga” Robin sighed in relief.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” asks Tharja

“Tharja, I cannot condone this. You can only marry one person and that person must be willing!” said Kiran with Niles, Frederick and Chrom standing beside him.

“Tch, they’re the same person and they are willing, right boys?” She grips their wrists,  bone-crushingly  tight. 

“Ow ow ow,” said Robin

“Nope nope! I object! I one thousand percent do not consent!” yelled out Grima.

“And we object too Tharja, release them,” said Frederick 

“Not until we’re married!” a ring of fire surrounded them.

Chrom gasped. 

“Whoa,” said a surprised Niles

 Grima thrashed against his cage, knocking it down and onto Tharja, knocking her over and putting out the flames .

“Tch, fine, I’ll stick with the other Robin, at least he’s not a pain in my ass like you!” she scolded Grima and prepared a hex.

Kiran casts a spell and Tharja  is knocked  out cold  instantly  . “Let’s free them and bring Tharja to my chambers, I’ll talk to her and  hopefully  this won’t happen again”

The three go down and free Robin and Grima.

 “Thank you guys, I owe you one!” Robin hugs Chrom and Frederick.

 Niles smirks at Grima.

 “What are you smirking at?” says an annoyed Grima.

“I  just  saved your ass, again”

“Bullshit, I’m the one who knocked her down” 

“Only because I got Kiran to distract her,” said Niles.

“I had everything under control myself” Grima huffed.

“Mhm, so will you be joining your ‘wife’ in Kiran’s chambers?”

“She’s not my wife, she’s a psycho bitch”

“And that’s coming from you,” said Niles 

“Fuck you,” said Grima.

“You wish you could” Niles smirked even more.

“You’re a pest”

“A  ridiculously  handsome pest” Niles corrected him.

 “Maybe  with two eyes, but that’s over and done with, isn’t it?”

Niles’ smirk turned into a scowl “at least I’ve never been so scared of a fucking fangirl. Mighty dragon, my ass”

Grima scoffed, “  clearly  nobody even gave that much of a damn to wanna marry you and besides, she’s a fucking psycho, that’s a complete different class of fangirl  . Definitely not one to take  lightly ”

“So you admit you  were scared ?” Niles asked

Grima blushed slightly, embarrassed “no, I wasn’t scared...  just ...it doesn’t matter”

Niles smiled a little “I understand” he pats Grima on the shoulder and walks away.

Grima is confused as his heart skips a beat, not noticing Robin and the others approaching.

“Grima, you okay?” Robin asks.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Especially after saving our asses” he goes back to his normal cocky self.

“I guess you do have a point, it would’ve been difficult to get past the flames,” said Chrom

“But Milord, Kiran could’ve-” Frederick  was interrupted by  Robin.

“Yeah, and he did warn me that Tharja was coming after us.  Maybe  you’re not so bad after all Grima” said Robin,  clearly  glad his friends were being more accepting of Grima. 

“I was only saving my own skin and I was  initially  planning to use my vessel as a decoy but he followed me” Grima felt uncomfortable with heroic praise .

“I figured as much,” said Frederick, “but nonetheless, Robin, I’m glad you’re okay and . . . unwed” 

“Thanks, Frederick” Robin smiled  shyly  , “but still, Grima,  I think  there’s still hope for you to do good”

“Then prepare to  be disappointed ” Grima walked away.

“As admirable your ability to see the good in everyone is, it appears Grima’s a lost cause,” said Chrom. 

“Only because we tell him he is. If someone kept telling you ‘you’re a monster’, wouldn’t you become one?”

“We call him a monster because he acts like one, but I can see your point. If you can turn Grima from death manifested to an actual friend, then I swear we’ll all stop”

“Alright but I’m gonna need your help,” said Robin.

Meanwhile, Grima was walking around the castle.  He watched as all the other heroes were hanging out with their friends and going on dates with their partners  . He felt a pang in his heart and a bitterness in his soul. “Look at them,  absolutely  pathetic . . . if only there was more of my kind …” he muttered, lonely and jealous. “Nah, I’d rather  just  go home, wherever that is. It’ll be better to get away from all these fucking worms and their bullshit” he kept walking.


	9. Something's off

Grima was in his room, a hand-drawn map of the castle grounds and a list of Kiran’s powers are laid out on his desk. “There has to be a way out,” he said to himself. He’s making a map of the places he’s fought at. “I could try to run while the battle is going on...but where to? That fortress? Nah, that bastard would find me in minutes, I need seclusion...but where...I could go to a forest, but that can only do me so much good...hmmm” he muttered his thought process aloud.

A knock came on at the door.

“What do you want?” Grima snapped.

Niles came in, “It’s me. There’s something I want to talk to you about”

“If you’re here to taunt me about what that bitch tried to do last month again, get out, I’m busy”

“I’m here to talk about our beloved sick fuck, Kiran”

Grima raised an eyebrow “what about that cocksucker?”

“I’ve been thinking and the fact you’re here is an issue”

“Oh, so you hate me? Join the club” he went back to his desk.

“Kiran’s keeping you prisoner and using your fighting ability as a fucking slave” Niles stated, bluntly.

“It took you this long to figure that out? You’re even dumber than I thought” Grima didn’t look at him.

“I knew something was off since the moment you opened your mouth and started complaining” Niles explained.

“Yeah, no shit” “Grima, it’s not just you” “Hm?” Grima looked at Niles.

“Think about it, despite the ‘barriers’, we can still kick each other’s asses, only we can’t lay a finger on Kiran. He’s the one calling the shots despite the fact we have Askr’s royalty in our ranks. When I came here with Lord Leo, Lord Xander, and Owain, He pleaded with us that they were in desperate need of help in the most pitiful act I’ve ever seen and yet they are arguably the most powerful sorcerer here. It just doesn’t add up” Niles kept explaining.

“Did your lords show any sign of a struggle?”

“They were cautious at first, but gave in once Kiran convinced them about how ‘good’ Askr is”

“Now why would they need us?” asked Grima

“Because they want their own army that would worship the mighty hero who took down the empress who’s in their way”

“Do your lords suspect this?”

“Lord Leo is suspicious but Xander’s practically brainwashed and he has more power than Leo”

“I see, did you talk to anyone else about this?”

“I asked your look-alike and his friends how they got here and it’s the same story. They were summoned and asked for help from a helpless sorcerer who’s close to godly”

“And they don’t suspect anything?”

“Nope, they think they’re making this world a better place for everyone by fighting Veronica”

“Even when they see I’m being held captive”

“They all think Kiran knows how to use your powers for good and they trust their judgment, like the goddamn sheep they are”

“Damn, we gotta get out of here, now more than ever”

“I agree but we need Lord Leo to come with us, preferably with Xander too, if possible”

“Why?” “I have my obligation to Nohr’s royal family, especially for Leo. I can’t let him stay here and be held captive by Kiran”

“And if Leo doesn’t want to escape?”

“Then I’ll only help you leave and just take down Kiran from inside their ranks”

“So you’re helping me no matter what?” Grima felt something unfamiliar but pleasant.

“Only as long as Lord Leo doesn’t order me to keep you here”

“I see...well...um thanks... I guess….you’re the only one here who takes me seriously and I, uh, I hope we can get out of this mess...together...I won’t come back if you stay though”

Niles smiled “understood, I’d just find another way out, might even break Kiran’s barrier with my arrows and do everyone a favor”

The feeling grew stronger in Grima, his cheeks starting to heat up. He cleared his throat and showed Niles what information he has so far “I’ve been thinking, If I cross the border, I could have a better chance of avoiding Kiran’s forces”

“But you’d run right into Veronica’s”

“Might still be better than Kiran”

“Who knows,” said Niles.

Grima and Niles achieved B rank


	10. Leo joins the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured the fates characters would be from Revelations epilogue or something. Anyway, enjoy the new ship to sail. And yes, I'm well aware this chapter is more Leo-centric, but it'll pertain to the main leads soon enough.

  
Niles and Grima met with Leo in his room, they explained what they knew to him.

“I see, I’ve been trying to talk some sense into him, but he keeps telling me to trust him, something I’ve been struggling with lately,” said Leo.

“Would you be okay leaving him behind?” asked Grima.

“I’d rather not but as long as I have Niles and Od-” he corrects himself “-Owain, I’ll be alright”

“Speaking of which, we still haven’t said anything to him,” Niles said.

“True, but he has been caught up in reconnecting with his family and ylessian friends that I’m willing to give him an extra day or two before we tell him he has to leave them again” Leo explained.

“We might not have that much time, we still don’t know what Kiran’s plan is and we need to get out of here as soon as possible, any opportunity could be our last,” said Grima.

“But if we rush, we would make mistakes and that could cost us,” said Leo.

“I’m with lord Leo,” said Niles.

“You’re even more intolerable when you’re a kiss-ass” Grima sneered.

“Maybe you should take notes, You still need our help FYI,” Leo said to Grima.

Grima gave Niles a look, “are you sure he’s necessary?”

“Yes, absolutely”

Grima sighed, “fine, but we’re telling what's-his-face tomorrow”

“Alright, Niles and I will talk to him,” said Leo.

“In the meantime, I suggest you find out as much as you can about Kiran, find out what he loves that we could hold hostage, in fact, find out how well guarded his orb is,” said Niles

“Almost forgot about the orb, that’s the source of his power isn’t it?” said Grima.

“I think it is” Leo agreed.

  
The next day, Leo and Niles pulled Owain aside.

“Ah, Lord Leo! How can I, Owain Dark, be of service to my benevolent master?” exclaimed Owain.

“First off, I need you to keep quiet,” said Leo

Kiran was already within earshot after hearing Owain’s greeting caught their attention.

“Okay,” Owain whispered.

“Now, have you noticed anything unusual going on here?” Niles asked.

“Uh yeah, Grima, the foul monstrosity of destruction, herald of apocalyptic calamity, is considered an ally?”

“Well, we got news for ya Owain,” said Niles

“We have reason to believe that Kiran isn’t who we think they are” Leo explained.

Kiran, nearby, raised an eyebrow.

“How so?” Owain asked.

“For one, notice how they’re keeping prisoners” Niles stated.

“Grima’s basically a criminal so it makes sense he’s somewhat imprisoned, though the rest of us feel more punished with him being in our barracks than he probably is,” Owain said.

“And you think if others speak up, Kiran would let them go easily?” Niles inquired.

“Well we need all the people we can get for this war” Owain explained.

“Well I’m planning on leaving and no doubt Kiran’s not gonna like it. It seems they’re pulling the strings here for their own gain instead of for the good of Askr” Leo said.

Kiran scowled, his mood clearly worsening.

“You want to leave? But what about your brother?” Owain questioned.

“He can take care of himself, I just want a new perspective on Kiran’s war efforts” Leo dismissed it.

“I see, very well then, as I have pledged my life to serve you, I shall accompany you and obey your every command” Owain takes a knee and kneels to his liege.

“Good, just know that Grima is working with us to escape,” said Leo

“Grima!” Owain yelled out, shocked before Niles covered his mouth with his hand.

“Tsk” Kiran was getting irritated.

Niles noticed something, he frowned.

Owain pulled Niles’ hand away and whispered “My lord, I know I swore to follow you no matter what but you must reconsider working with Grima, he slaughtered my family without hesitation”

“I understand your concern but our list of potential allies is incredibly short in case you haven’t noticed,” said Leo.

“Alright, but I plead with you that you are careful around him, sure I’d give my life for your protection but Grima is undeniably dangerous and the last thing I want is for anyone to get hurt”

“You don’t have to worry, I trust him just as much as I trust a rabid dog,” said Leo

“I’d suggest you trust him even less, at least you can predict what a rabid dog would do” Owain warned him.

“Well good thing he needs our help just as much, if not more than we need his,” said Niles, “anyway, we should’ve gone somewhere more private, I think someone heard us”

“Shit,” said Leo, not caring about his princely image.

  
A few hours later, Kiran came in with a recruit. The Hoshidoan man was cautious as he followed the summoner and grew more alert as he caught others’ attention. He stopped when he saw a familiar face, “Leo?”

The eyes on that familiar face widened, “Takumi?”

The long-haired man hugged the sorcerer, “So this is where you and your brother went, Camilla nearly went insane looking for you two and I missed you a lot too”

“Are my sisters alright? What happened to the kingdom?” Leo asked.

“Camilla took over as temporary queen and Elise is in Hoshido, my sisters and Kamui are helping her cope with your and Xander’s disappearances”

Leo sighed in relief, “I gotta get home soon”

“I’m just glad you’re okay” Takumi kissed Leo, hugging him tightly, “don’t ever leave me like that again.”

“I won’t, I’ll admit, I missed you too” he hid his smile in Takumi’s shoulder.


	11. meeting of the units

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain is still a pain in the ass to write dialogue for.

Kiran announced a new campaign. They were gonna help a princess reclaim her kingdom and get her revenge. Robin, Niles, Owain, Leo, and Grima knew this could only mean trouble.

“Looks like Askr isn’t the only country that’s gonna be indebted to Kiran” Whispered Grima.

“We need to leave as soon as possible” Leo whispered, concern clear in his voice.

“I spoke to Kiran, I think it’d be easier if we took the slow route without portals, that way we have more opportunities to escape,” Robin said.

“When you’d talk to them? They just announced the campaign” said Niles.

“Before any announcements are made, Kiran meets with tacticians from all over, including me” Robin explained.

“How far is this place?” asked Grima

“A week’s journey to the border, plenty of time for us,” said Robin.

“What are you guys talking about?” asked a male voice.

Everyone turned to look and it was Takumi.

“Takumi, I’ll explain everything tonight but it’s a secret mission that can’t be discussed too openly”

“He can’t join us” protested Grima.

“Grima shush, it’ll be fine, the more the merrier anyway,” said Robin.

“You just wanna bring your eye candy” Grima teased.

“Grima, shut up,” said Robin, “anyway, even if he disagrees with us, we still need a guarantee he won’t tell anyone, especially not Kiran”

“Takumi, we can trust you right?” asked Leo.

Takumi hesitated, “I don’t know what you guys are talking about but I promise I won’t say anything.”

“Let’s just say we have reason to believe that the summoner who brought us all here together, ripped us from our beloved homes for an ulterior motive of the most fiendish,” said Owain.

Takumi frowned, “I see, Leo, catch me up on everything tonight, if Kiran’s as bad as you say, we gotta warn Ryoma and my sisters”

“You can’t, it’s too risky, even letting you know is putting us all at risk,” said Grima.

Takumi was silent for a moment, “Kiran might hold them hostage if we don’t or worse”

“That is true,” said Robin, he thought for a moment “alright, they can come and I’ll ask Chrom too”

“Are you fucking nuts!?!” Grima exclaimed before Niles put a hand over his mouth, yet still continued his muffled cursing.

“Grima we all have people important to us here, we have no choice but to bring those closest to us otherwise Kiran has a weapon to use against us”

Grima frees himself “And if they want to bring people too and those people want to bring more too? Half the castle would know our plans and it would only be a matter of time before Kiran hears about it too”

“I understand your concern but there’s always a chance Kiran would find out and the more people we have on our side, the better” Robin reassured him.

“Fine, but I’m not waiting for you guys, I’m outta here as soon as possible”

  
They left the next day and the following night, Robin and Owain Join Frederick, Lucina and Lissa at Chrom’s tent. “Oh Robin, Owain, glad you two could join us” Chrom smiled cheerfully.

“Hey, how are you guys holding up?” Robin asks.

“Really regretting my lack of attire,” said Frederick, shivering in the cold, still in his summer outfit, with only a cloak to keep him warm, “but other than that I was just about to collect firewood for a campfire”

“Allow me to do that, dear godfather, I shall bring forth the driest, most flammable wood to warm your spirits and your body!” Owain went out before Frederick could stop him.

“I’ll go with him,” said Lucina.

“He’ll be fine Frederick, here, I know it’s small but I really don’t want you to catch a cold” he handed Frederick his coat.

Frederick smiled at the kind gesture, “I appreciate your generosity and I’m already knitting sweaters for my lieges and myself, I’ll be sure to make you one too as a thank you” He draped the coat over himself before picking up his needles and yarn.

Robin blushed and Chrom looked concerned. “So uh Robin, Kiran’s still making you keep an eye on Grima, are you okay?”

Robin was caught off guard, “huh? Oh, it’s fine, Grima’s not that bad actually. In fact…” he paused, “he’s kind of why I’m here tonight”

“How so?” asked Chrom  
  
“Well…” he hesitated “haven’t you noticed how Kiran’s been treating him?”

“Yeah, like a criminal,” said Chrom.

“More like a slave” Robin corrected him, “it just got me thinking that maybe Grima isn’t the only one imprisoned here. Think about it, how easy is it to tell Kiran no and leave? I’ve thought of strategy after strategy and there are only two ways out of this army. One, Kiran sends us home themself and two, tomorrow night, we all meet up with the others I’ve talked to this about and leave while everyone else is asleep”

“We really have to sneak out in order to get home?” Lissa asked.

“Well, not exactly, the only way home is for Kiran or I guess any summoner to send us home, escaping would only get us away from this army and Kiran’s control long enough to plan and find help” Robin explained.

“And this is all your idea?” Chrom asks

“Grima brought it to my attention but it was my observation and mentality that makes me want out. Besides Owain’s coming too” said Robin

“Well I trust your judgment Robin, if you say Kiran is bad news then I’ll say so too,” said Chrom

“I don’t think we should leave just yet,” said Frederick, “We know nothing about Askr’s neighbors and our layout of the land is basic at best, how do we know we’re not falling into an enemy trap or lost in the wilderness?” Frederick looked concerned, “and that’s without the risk of being near Grima”

“I know it’s risky but I already have a map of this place as well as plenty of supplies to last us for about a month. We just gotta watch out for soldiers and wild animals” Robin reassured him.  
“Then it’s settled, Robin, we’re going with you”

Lissa nodded and Frederick sighed, “if you insist milord, then I too shall join you”

“We’re back” called out Lucina.

“I’ll get the fire started, Milord, I think it’d be a good idea to explain our plan to lady Lucina,” said Frederick, “she’d disagree but she should know what her father is up to” he left the tent.

“Alright, I’ll talk to Lucina, you guys go out and warm up” Chrom left too and asked Lucina to talk to him in private.

Lissa sat by Owain, “Robin told us everything” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I can only imagine your reaction, but why are you joining them? Is it because of Leo?”

“Yes mother, I pledged my full servitude to lord Leo, no matter what daunting challenge awaits, I cannot allow any harm to come to him. It’s not easy but, with uncle Chrom and other powerful allies, I do feel better about it slightly” said Owain

“Alright, well I’m coming too,” said Lissa, determined.

“Mother no! I can’t risk you getting hurt!”

“I’m not delicate, Owain, I can handle myself, besides as your mother, it’s my job to keep you safe, not the other way around”

“But mother, I already lost you once, I can’t do it again and your murderer is coming with us, I can’t afford to risk it”

“But if I stay, I might get held hostage by Kiran, they know I’m Chrom’s sister, Frederick’s liege and your mother. I’d rather be a fugitive than a bargaining chip” Lissa argued

Owain sighed, “I guess you’re right”

“I’m always right, remember that” she giggled and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Chrom was explaining everything to Lucina.

“You cannot be serious!” Lucina exclaimed, bewildered.

“Lucina, please, Robin’s got a point about Kiran not letting anyone leave”

“Father, Grima is a walking apocalypse, how can we trust him? I know you’re lusting after Robin but if he’s a grimleal, we gotta cut him down!”

“Lucina, no. Robin is not a grimleal and I’m not lusting after him”

“Father, you know I’ll be born from a woman you care about, why not look for mother instead of chasing him. At least she isn’t suggesting we betray our friend to help Grima of all people!”

“I know you’re upset but nobody is saying you have to come with us,” said Chrom.

“Of course I have to go with you, I can’t just trust Grima not to kill you and everyone else, at least with two falchions, there would be a better chance to fight back just in case”

Chrom hugs his daughter “don’t worry, it’ll be fine, I promise. If Grima acts suspicious, we’ll come back, okay?”

“Alright, just stay vigilant father” she hugs back

“Let’s go back to camp,” said Chrom.

  
Later that night, Frederick is polishing Chrom’s armor by his cot. “Frederick, can I ask you something?” Chrom asks

“Of course, what’s the matter?”

“I was talking to Lucina and...she reminded me that she has a mother...not two fathers….do you think I might not have any chance with Robin?”

Frederick stops polishing and looks at him, a bit sad “I personally think Robin would be out of his mind to reject you but who knows, maybe you’ll fall out of love with him, maybe not. All I know is that we’ve got bigger things to worry about”

“That’s true, I’m pretty nervous about Grima actually,” said Chrom staring at the ceiling of his tent.

“You and me both” Frederick returned to his polishing.

  
The next day, Takumi, Ryoma, Saizo, Kagero, Sakura, Hinoka, Lucina, Leo, Owain, Lissa, Frederick, Grima, Niles, Robin, and Chrom all met up for breakfast.

“Now we’re all up caught up on the goal, right?” asked Robin and everyone nodded.

“So are we leaving tonight?” Grima whispered.

“No, Kiran is expecting you to make a run for it soon, we gotta leave when they let their guard down,” said Robin.

“And when’s that?” asks Takumi.

“I’ll let you know, in fact, let’s discuss a signal,” said Robin.

“Oh hello, quite the gathering you got here,” said a familiar voice that made everyone’s neck hair stand up.

“Kiran...what brings you here?” Robin fake smiled.

“I just wanted to see how everyone was getting along, busy day tomorrow, an enemy camp was spotted a couple miles from here, we might start fighting soon”

“Of course, I’ll come up with battle plans as soon as possible,” said Robin, nervously.

“Great” they sat down and began to eat, “so what were you all talking about before?”

“Uhh, nothing much,” said Owain, sheepishly.

“Just usual small talk,” said Leo.

“I see...though I heard something about a signal…” Kiran looked at everyone, scanning for something.

“Oh uhh, it’s for in case we get separated...or captured,” said Hinoka.

“Yes, that’s correct, even with yours and the tacticians’ excellent plans, it never hurts to be prepared for the worst-case scenario” Ryoma calmly said.

“Naturally, so what signal would you suggest?” Kiran asks.

“Uhhh, Help! I have been entrapped in the claws of four fiendish foes! Assist me, my compassionate allies!” Owain dramatically flails around.

Everyone is quiet for a couple of minutes.

“I guess that could work…” said Kiran.

“Anyway, Alphonse and Sharena were looking for you,” said Robin

“Really? I just spoke with them before I got here” Kiran looked at Robin suspiciously.

“They asked earlier,” said Frederick.

“Ah, I guess so,” said Kiran.

“My brother also wants to speak with you, he said something about a battle plan for the enemy camp,” said Leo.

“Ah, I should go see what he has to say” Kiran gets up and leaves.

Once Kiran is out of earshot, everyone lets out a collective sigh of relief.

“That was close,” said Lissa.

“We have to be more careful,” said Saizo.

“Let’s split up into groups, regroup and have the royals of each group meet together with Robin for a strategy”

Everyone nodded.

“Okay so Ryoma, you’re in charge of the Hoshido unit, Leo is in charge of the Nohr unit and Chrom will lead the Ylissean unit,” said Robin

“And what about me, escaping was my idea,” said Grima.

“We’re only allies because we have a common enemy, you still haven’t earned our trust,” said Frederick.

“I must’ve killed you first” Grima muttered under his breath.

“Grima you can be a part of the Ylisse unit,” said Robin.

“Why would I want to take orders from a human?” Grima protested.

“Because Chrom’s better than Kiran,” said Lissa.

“True, I would prefer a falchion to the back over Kiran’s tyranny” Grima rolled his eyes.

“How dare you!” Lucina and Frederick were outraged.

“Grima, that's enou-” Robin was interrupted by Lucina.

“We’re going out of our way to help you, even after you slaughtered our people, including our families and in some cases even ourselves and this is how you repay us? you ungrateful, diabolical foul dragon!” Lucina scolded Grima.

“Oh bullshit, you guys are only helping because you lot have something to gain from it, that’s how humans are. You bastards never do anything for free” Grima snarled.

“Okay, both of you-” Robin tried to mediate the situation.

“Maybe you should just stay here, at least with Kiran I can’t seal you away for another millennium!” Lucina argues.

“You’re just upset cuz I killed your daddy, I just hope you watched as I ripped him limb from-” Grima hissed.

“Both of you, that’s enough!” Ryoma shouted over them, silencing them.

“Thank you, Ryoma,” said Robin, “now let’s all calm down and talk this out civilly. We can’t fight Kiran if we’re fighting each other. This means that whatever prejudice you may have regarding people in our group, you must get over it and learn to accept that we’re all allies here. Lucina and Owain, I understand Grima killed your families in your timeline but, while I’m not asking you to forgive him, I will ask you two to work with him and be civil with him just as much as you would with any of us. We cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves. And Grima, I know you hate humans in general and I’m sure you have your reasons but admit it, you need our help. In order to get our help, you might have to humble yourself a little and work with us. If anyone still has a grudge or any other kind of conflict, save it for after we go back to our worlds, please.”

“Robin’s right, we need to unite and work together,” said Chrom.

Grima sighs “what the hell have I gotten into?” he quietly asks himself.


	12. the betrayal

The moon hid behind clouds that night and pitch black darkness surrounded a group with only a single candle giving off light.

“Grima, this is supposed to be a leaders-only meeting” protested Chrom.

“Then why is Robin here?” Grima asked, irritated.

“Because it’s  _ his _ plan!” Chrom argued.

“I think Grima can join us if he wants to,” said Robin, “I mean, to be fair, if the roles were reversed, wouldn’t you feel suspicious and want to hear straight from the source yourself?”

“See, my vessel gets it” Grima smirked.

“Let’s just continue on with the meeting,” said Ryoma

“Right, now as soon as we clash with enemy troops, we all need to escape during that chaos, but we can’t escape as one large group. I convinced Kiran that I have created a wraparound tactic to surround and ambush our opponents. Kiran will send their forces head-on, the Ylissean unit will go west and the Hoshido unit will go east, Nohr will be split in two groups and go with Ylisse and Hoshido” Robin explained, using his hands, “Now, Kiran’s expecting us to come out and fight, so a few of us from each side will have to take on enemies once they reach the halfway point of the field to keep up appearances while the rest remain in the shadows. Those who fight must use the fight as cover and join us at the cave near the bottom of the hill. In that cave is a system of tunnels we can use in case Kiran follows us. Though I should warn you, there’s no way of knowing if those tunnels go out another way so there is a chance Kiran could follow us and trap us in that cave. All I can say is that should we enter it, nobody should go into a tunnel alone if they can help it.”

“I think we should wait until we have an answer to where the tunnels lead before we utilize them. Don’t forget, Kiran’s forces outnumber us and they could easily send units through all of them and catch us. The only thing we know is that the tunnels are too small for horses, pegasi, wyverns and those with bulky armor, some of which, we happen to have” Leo points out.

“That is true, but there is another thing, something some of you may not like. Leo, you mentioned bulky armor. Well, since those tend to slow people down...we may have to discard some of our armor and whatever heavy weaponry we can spare” said Robin.

“Are you sure? That could leave us defenseless” said Ryoma

“Our goal here is to escape and get as far away from Kiran as possible. And for that, we need speed. I’ll need someone to help steal horses as well, I think Hinoka, Leo and Frederick could help with that” said Robin

“Don’t forget, we’re not only concerned with Kiran’s forces,” said Ryoma

“I know, in fact, I’d appreciate having your retainers steal lighter weapons we could use as alternatives for heavy hammers, axes, and spears if they can,” says Robin.

“Hmmm, I’ll see what we can do” Ryoma agrees.

“Thank you, and if they could help us with stealth training, that would be greatly appreciated,” said Robin

“Understood,” said Ryoma, “but we still need to know where we’re heading once we meet up at the cave.”

“I’m afraid I’m still working on that. It’ll be extremely risky to go to nearby villages. There’s always a chance our arrival would be reported to someone, whether it be Kiran or Surtr who hear these reports, I honestly don’t know which would be worse. But if we camp out somewhere, there’s no way of figuring out how to get home to our worlds”

“Then we talk to the only other summoner here,” said Grima

“You want us to ask  _ Veronica _ for help?” Chrom asks.

“Think about it, if we convince her we have valuable information she could use against Kiran. I mean, you guys are within Kiran’s inner circle, no doubt you’ve got intel she’ll want. We just have to play our cards right and we should be able to at least trick her into sending us home” Grima explains

“But what if she tricks us instead? She could promise to send us home as soon as we tell her everything and once we give her the information, she could through us into a dungeon, or make us work for her and break the agreement” said Leo.

“This guy’s got fucking  _ ninjas _ at his disposal” Grima points to Ryoma with his thumb, “You don’t think we could use them to dig up blackmail or any other countermeasure we can use against her?”

“That is a good point,” said Robin, “but she’s in league with Surtr”

“Then we pretend to pledge our allegiance to Surtr and get to her that way,” Grima said, matter-of-factly.

Everyone paused as they thought it over.

“I think you’re underestimating her but I do think to fight hers and Surtr’s forces could potentially work out better than if we stayed and tried to convince Kiran to let us go”

“I still don’t see how Veronica would send us  _ all _ back and not just our group,” said Chrom

“I’m afraid we’ll have to figure it out when we’re at that point,” said Robin.

“Not to mention, we don’t even know how long it’ll be until our inevitable betrayal,” said Ryoma.

“That is true, all I can say is stay vigilant and head out as soon as the opportunity arises” Robin concluded before blowing out the candle.


	13. halloween party chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saw the paralogue and I just had to

Despite saying they’ll use Robin’s plan, Kiran avoided using Hoshidoan, Nohrian and Ylissean units in battle. Many in the group were worried that Kiran was suspicious of them. But if Kiran was suspicious, they didn’t say anything about it.

As they ventured forth, they came upon a village preparing for a festival. 

 

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to help prepare and take part in the festivities, the village is vulnerable to attack and it is a good place to rest as we give them security in return for their hospitality,” Alphonse said after Sharena pleaded with him to at least stay for the festival.

“We have to leave the next morning though,” said Fjorn.

 

The army was glad for a break and cheerfully went out into the village.

Grima was with Robin, Chrom, and Frederick as a villager explained the festival to them. 

“Basically, you dress up in costumes and for one night, you can be whoever or whatever you want to be and enjoy great food and drinks” the villager explained.

“Sounds stupid” Grima grumbled, earning an elbow in the ribs from Robin.

“Hey Frederick, would you mind helping me with a costume?” Chrom asks.

“You didn’t even need to ask milord” replied Frederick.

“What about you Grima, do you know what you wanna be?” Robin asks

“As far away from here as possible” Grima rolls his eyes.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun” Robin smiled.

 

After Robin finally got Grima to reluctantly agree, the two pairs split up.

 

“Hey, Frederick?” Chrom asks

“Yes, Milord?” replies his knight.

“I was wondering, can you make me a costume that makes me look cool? Sexy too maybe? I think this is a great opportunity to ask out Robin” said Chrom, blushing slightly.

“Don’t worry Milord...I’ll make you the most handsome man Robin’s ever seen” Frederick answered, a bit hesitant.

“Thanks, Fred, I’ll admit I honestly don’t have a clue what I’d do without you” Chrom smiled, excited.

“I’m glad you can rely on me like that” Frederick said, in a less cheerful tone.

 

“This is stupid!” Grima yelled out of the dressing room.

“C’mon I tried everything on myself before I gave it to you” Robin coaxed him out.

Grima reluctantly steps out in a wizard costume, “I look like a dumbass”

“Ok fine, here’s another one” Robin hands him a suit of armor.

“I’m not walking around as a damn knight,” said Grima.

“Okay, then how about a risen?” Robin asks, looking through a pile of costumes

“Eh, those things are stupid and gross as fuck”

“A dragon?” Robin holds up a manakete suit.

“That’s just offensive” 

“A pirate?”

“No thanks”

“Ooh, I got it!” Robin shows Grima his idea

“Hmm, I guess I could try that on and go back to my tent if I don’t like it” 

That night, music, laughter and drunken attempts to sing along can be heard throughout the square. Pubs were full and people danced in the street.

  
  


Grima wasn’t used to being around this many humans, he could barely tolerate being in an army, a whole village plus an army was another type of crowd. He mainly kept to his vessel as he followed the scantily clad man. 

“I know I should’ve asked sooner but was dressing up as a dancer a bad idea?” Robin asked nervously, covering his exposed chest with his hands.

“Well it definitely looks like you’re begging for attention,” said Grima.

“Robin!” Chrom’s voice rang out through the crowd.

Robin turned around and waved “hey Chrom!” he smiled.

The Exalt came over, looking like a barbarian. He only had pants made from animal pelts, a band around his non-marked arm and a belt across his chest to hold an axe on his back. “Wow, you look…” he blushed at the sight of Robin’s dancer costume “i-incredible”.

“Oh thanks, you too” Robin smiled before noticing Frederick, “Holy shit Fredrick, that looks awesome”

Frederick was wearing a dark mage costume, “Oh this? I just had some spare material and quickly threw something together after I finished Milord’s costume” he looked away from Robin, shy, “I think I really outdid myself with this barbarian costume, those pelts were hard to find and I was worried I wouldn’t have enough”

“Wow, I should’ve had you make mine and Grima’s costumes” Robin praised him, not even looking at Chrom.

Grima rolled his eyes as Chrom looked worried.

Soon Lissa, Lucina, and Owain came over, all dressed up in their own costumes, and started talking to the three guys.

Grima went up to Owain, “So where’s your lord Leo? You shouldn’t leave him unprotected you know” he teased.

Owain glared at him “if you’re planning something, I swear by my tome hand I’ll-”

“Relax Owain, we’re all on the same side, besides where is Leo anyway?” Robin interrupted.

“Oh, he and Lord Takumi requested to be left to themselves” Owain explained.

“Ah okay” Robin went back to the conversation as Grima slipped away to look for something to drink.

As he was walking he noticed something.

Niles was talking to someone, another man. 

 

“This festival is absolutely diabolical...There’s so much mischief to be had. And all this talk of treats…” He was nearly hanging on the other man, a smirk on his face and his voice just above a whisper, “I feel that it caters to the base desires of man. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Sorry, but....you lost me. Way back” the other man replied, nervously.

 

If Grima were human, he wouldn’t be able to hear them, if he were also human, maybe Grima would have an explanation for the anger building up inside him.

He stared at the pair in disgust. Grima clenched both his fists and his teeth.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Grima went up to the devil and the stranger to confront them. He cleared his throat loudly to draw their attention. “I’m not interrupting, am I?” he asked in a barely calm voice.

 

Niles smirked and whispered in the man’s ear, “We’re going to have to pick this up again later. I’m eager to tease some more out of you…” he looked at Grima, “I must see if you have...stamina”.

For reasons he couldn’t understand, this infuriated Grima.

“Again, you lost me...” the man pushed Niles away and walked off.

 

“Hmph, so what brings you here grime?” Niles looks at him, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Not like I know anybody else” Grima tried to calm down.

“Well, Mr. vampire, you look thirsty and I know I’m quite the snack~” Niles eyed Grima’s vampire costume up and down, “you can ask for a bite, I won’t mind~”.

Grima blushed, “I-I’ll pass, unlike you...I got standards”, Grima hated how embarrassed he felt. 

Niles chuckled and got close to Grima, rubbing his chest and whispering with his lips touching Grima’s ear, “well if you weren’t jealous, I’ll go find myself another victim to tease~”

Grima grabs Niles’ arms “...B-blondie was looking for you” Grima lied.

“Blondie?” Niles raised an eyebrow.

“Y-yeah, the arrogant one from Nohr or whatever”

“Oh Lord Leo, is something wrong?” Niles snapped out of his flirtatious mode.

“He just wanted you to uh, get him and pineapple head some uhh drinks” Grima continued.

“I see...very well, thank you for telling me, I’ll be seeing you later then grime” Niles broke free from Grima’s arms and walked away.

Grima sighed, “what is wrong with me?” he asked himself when Niles was out of earshot.

 

Meanwhile, Chrom was finally able to get Robin to have a word alone with him. “So Robin, I hope you don’t mind breaking away from the group, I just figured it’s been a while since the two of us talked and enjoyed each other’s company”

“Oh not at all Chrom, I actually prefer one on one conversations than group discussions, to be honest,” Robin walked alongside Chrom.

Chrom smiled a bit, “oh really? That’s good. Are you having fun at the festival by the way?”

“Oh yeah, I think we should adopt this tradition in Ylisse, don’t you think?” Robin smiled.

“Yeah that would be nice” Chrom stared at Robin’s face.

Robin wasn’t paying attention, “I will miss our new friends though,” he said.

“Hm?”

Robin looked at Chrom, “You know, Leo, Takumi, Ryoma, those guys”

“Oh oh right, yeah, I’ll miss them too” Chrom nodded.

“Yeah, hopefully, one of us can learn how to summon so we could see each other again”

“That’d be nice” Chrom stopped and leaned against the wall.

Robin leaned against the same wall, next to Chrom “one hell of a journey isn’t it?” 

Chrom nods and spots a couple in front of them kissing and flirting, “so uhh Robin, I notice that there’s a lot of couples here, in the army...uhh is there anyone...you’re interested in?”

“Well…” Robin blushed, looking down, “There is one guy...he’s a good friend but he’s also handsome, brave, caring, talented… a bit protective but I don’t blame him and even though he’s tough, he’s still got a cute side to him...” Robin was smiling in thought.

Chrom was wide-eyed but he still started to speak “R-robin I-”

“Milord there you are!” 

Robin and Chrom looked over at Frederick.

“You didn’t tell me where you were going and I was worried” Frederick then notices Robin, “oh, hello Robin”

“Don’t worry Fred, we were just talking, anyway now that you mention it, I should probably go find Grima and make sure he’s staying out of trouble.” he turned to Chrom “it was nice chatting with you” then he left.

Chrom sighed and looked at Frederick “really?”


	14. The separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanted there to be both drama, comedy and emotional depth of character, so here ya go, all in one!

An ambush by Surtr’s forces gave the group an opportunity to put their plan into action.

 

Leo and Niles went with the Hoshido units while Owain stayed with the Ylissean faction. Grima went with Leo and Niles.  

Grima, Leo, Lucina, Chrom, Frederick, Takumi, and Owain all fight along the sides.

 

Grima nearly forgot about their plans when he tore a mage to shreds after she hit Niles with a bolt of lightning.

 

They also ran into reinforcements from Surtr’s forces. Only providing a somewhat difficult obstacle.  

The operation went smoothly other than that. Yet once they got to the cave. Something unexpected happened.

 

“Guys stop!” yells out Takumi, falling to his knees. He was starting to sweat profusely.

“Takumi, are you alright?” Leo gets off his horse and runs over to him.

Takumi groans in pain, clutching his head in his hands.

Leo takes a few steps back, “what is this?”

A purple aura surrounds Takumi and he begins to pant.

“Takumi?”

“Die,” Takumi says quietly, his voice was deeper.

“Guys, do something!” Leo calls out to his friends.

“Die!” Takumi yells and draws his bow, aiming at Leo.

Owain and Niles tackle Takumi, who still shoots the arrow, missing Leo.

He throws them off and is about to pull out more arrows when Ryoma restrains him.

“Robin!” Chrom yells.

Robin is standing with an arrow in his gut, his face pale, he’s panting hard.

“Oh fuck!” yells Grima.

Robin faints into Chrom’s arms.

“Oh Naga, Robin, look at me, it’ll be okay, it’ll be okay Robin, Open your eyes!” Chrom babbled, panicked.

“Dammit vessel, you couldn’t have fuckin stood  literally  anywhere else?!” Grima was also panicking.

 

Lissa began to operate on Robin. Ryoma, Niles, and Owain were chaining up and putting binding spells on Takumi.

Takumi bites Niles’ hand.

“You fucker!” Niles punches him to no avail.

Grima goes over, pulls Takumi’s head up to release Niles and began to beat up the possessed archer, “You son of a bitch! If my vessel dies, so do I and I’m taking you down with us!”

Ryoma pulls Grima back. 

“Grima, get over here! We need your blood! He might bleed out once we take the arrow out!” Lissa calls out.

Grima glares at Takumi but runs over and gives Lissa his arm.

 

“Thankfully the arrow didn’t hit any vital organs. But bleeding can still be an issue.”  Lissa explains, “Chrom and I will remove the arrow and you must hold your bleeding hand over the wound while I stitch it up  .” She  carefully  cuts the wound bigger and checks the tip with her finger. “The tip’s  slightly  lodged in bone, Chrom,  I might  need your strength soon”

Chrom nods,  nervously .

Lissa cuts open Grima’s palm. Lissa then instructs Chrom what to do as she adjusts the tip of the arrow. “It’s hooked on the bone, you have to push a little bit to unhook it”

Chrom does so.

“Okay, now we’re ready to pull out, Grima, bring your hand over”

Grima does so.

“On the count of three, we pull the arrow out,” Lissa says, “one...two...three!” Chrom and Lissa pull the arrow out of Robin.

Grima holds his bleeding hand over the wound. 

Lissa threads a needle and begins stitching the wound close after she pours disinfectant on it .

 

After Lissa wraps bandages over Robin’s abdomen, she begins bandaging Grima’s hand. “He should be alright now.  Honestly , he’s lucky to be alive, if that arrow had gone in even half an inch lower or an inch higher, he’d be a goner”

Chrom, Frederick, and Grima all sigh in relief.

“You’re incredible, lady Lissa,” says Frederick.

Lissa blushes “Oh shush, I’m  just  doing my job”

“I guess I kinda owe you guys now,” says Grima.

“Not  really , Robin’s our friend, we’d never let him die,” says Chrom.

 

Later that night, they pass out the blankets and pillows. They didn’t have enough. “Sorry, some of you guys are gonna have to share,” said Lissa. 

Chrom shares his with Robin. Everyone except Frederick, who was sharing with Chrom and Robin, and Grima, get their own. Leo was beside a muzzled Takumi, trying to figure out how to help him. Grima insists he doesn’t get cold.

Leo caresses Takumi’s cheek  lovingly , “I know you’re still in there”

“Lord Leo,  I think  you should get some rest, we’ll see what we can do about Takumi tomorrow” Niles puts a hand on Leo’s shoulder.

Leo sighs, “I wish I could help him now, I hate feeling so useless”

Niles hands Leo a blanket, “Owain and I made sure you got your own. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Thanks, Niles, I’ll be fine, you should go to sleep too,” said Leo

“Alright, if you need anything or  just  someone to talk, I’ll be nearby.” Niles pats Leo on the back and sets up his sleeping spot.

Leo does the same.

 

After he laid down, Niles saw Grima shivering in his sleep next to him. “hmf, dragons don’t get cold, my ass.” he muttered to himself before draping the blanket over Grima, it was big enough for the both of them. He turned over and fell asleep facing away from Grima.

 

He woke up later to a purring sound and feeling warmer than before. He turned over and saw Grima cuddling with him in his sleep. Niles wanted to laugh at him, this was perfect teasing material.  Just  as Niles was about to wake him up, he realized that Grima, actually looked kind of...cute.

He held onto Niles  fairly  tight and buried his face in Niles’ chest, still purring like a cat. 

“If only you could see yourself, Grime, you’d die from embarrassment.” Niles smiled to himself and fell back asleep.

 

Grima woke up warm and comfortable, he didn’t even want to open his eyes. But he did anyway and immediately regretted it. 

In front of him was Niles. His fluffy white hair covering half his face and that usually arrogant smirk, now a relaxed look of peace. 

Grima felt his face heat up and he scrambled out of the blanket, “What the fuck?!” he yelled out. 

Niles woke up “Do you have to be this loud, this early?” he complains.

“What did you do last night?” Grima demands

“Your chattering teeth kept me awake so I gave you part of the blanket to shut you up. Not my fault you couldn’t keep your hands off me” he smirked.

Grima’s face heats up even more and he looks like a tomato with white hair. “Oh, I had nothing to do with that you damn pervert! You  clearly  did something!”

“I’m the pervert? At least I don’t purr into people’s chests~” Niles teased, making Grima hide his smoldering hot face.

“I. Do. Not. Purr. You dumbass!”

“Then why are you hiding your face?”

“I don’t know, my face is just really hot...because of how angry I am,” said Grima 

“Suuure” Niles rolls his eye. “Now when you’re done acting like a virgin seeing a dick for the first time. It appears everyone has gone to breakfast” he gets up, Grima notices that Niles is only in a pair of boxers.

“Where the fuck are your clothes?!” Grima exclaims loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

Grima and Niles have reached B support

 

Robin, Owain, Leo, Lissa and Sakura all try to get Takumi un-possessed. Nothing works.

“There’s gotta be something, we can’t  just  drag him around like this!” said Leo, gesturing to how Takumi is bound and gagged.

“ We might  not have much of a choice, Leo, trust me, as his family, this is the last thing we want for him,” says Ryoma.

“He’s right, we may have to get a summoner to help,” said Kagero.

“But the nearest one is Kiran, no doubt they aren’t going to want to help us,” says Leo.

Ryoma sighs “Kiran  clearly  did something, they might be the only one to fix it”

“You’re not suggesting we go back are you?” asks Owain.

“For Takumi’s sake, it doesn’t look like we have much of a choice,” said Ryoma.

“ Maybe  if we tell Kiran we were chasing after Grima and the others,  maybe  they’ll help us,” said Leo.

“You mean through us under the cart?” said Lissa, outraged.

“Only in desperation,” said Ryoma.

“It’s risky no matter what, but it’s less risky to stay here and keep Takumi tied up than to go back to Kiran,” said Robin. 

“I’m sorry Robin, but...that’s the thing, I can’t keep him tied up. Not in good conscience anyway. I’ll take him back myself, that way only we have to worry about Kiran” said Leo.

“If you go back, then so do I,” said Owain.

“Same here, I already told you, I’m gonna protect you for as long as I live,” said Niles.

“Thanks, guys but Takumi is my beloved, I don’t want to drag you two into this,” said Leo

“I’ll come too, he may be your beloved, but he’s my brother,” said Ryoma.

“Very well then,  just  be careful, no doubt Kiran will keep a close eye on you all,” said Chrom.

“I’ll have Kagero and Saizo deliver messages to you lot, we can be your spies” offers Ryoma.

“If you can manage, that would be a great help,” says Robin.

 

The Hoshidoans and the Nohrians pack up their belongings and head out.

Niles looks back at Grima who looks concerned, yet confused. “Be sure to keep the bed warm for me, Grime” he teases before leaving with Leo and the rest.

Grima blushes and curses under his breath.

 

They're met with spears and arrows when they get to Kiran’s camp. On the bright side, Takumi went back to normal once they got there. 

“Where were you guys?” asks Kiran.

“We saw Grima and the ylissean royals running away. We chased after them, but we lost them in the tunnels though” Leo lied.

Takumi looks at Leo confused.

“And you didn’t think to report to me?” Kiran is suspicious.

“We had no time, I hope you can forgive us,” said Ryoma.

Kiran stares at them for some time, “Very well then, oh and I’m guessing Takumi went mad on your chase?”

“Yeah, we don’t know why,” said Leo.

“It’s because something possessed him either before he  was summoned  or on the way here. I put a charm on him to keep whatever’s possessing him under control while he’s in Askr’s ranks.” Kiran explains, smiling  sweetly  and sending a chill up everyone’s spines.

“Is there a way to exorcize him?” asks Ryoma.

“As of now, I’m having clerics do research on that.  Just  so that I could rid him of his spirit before sending him back to Hoshido with you guys,” said Kiran.

Nobody believes him.

 

That night, Leo holds Takumi  tightly  in his arms.

“I’m sorry we had to come back because of me,” said Takumi.

“It’s not your fault, I’m  just  glad you’re back to yourself again,” said Leo.

“Well, you’ll figure something out. You’re smart like that and I trust you” said Takumi, “I  just  wish I could apologize to Robin, even though it wasn’t me who shot him.”

“I don’t think he was ever mad about it in the first place,” said Leo.

“Yeah, but I was aiming at you, he  just  got caught in the crossfire” Takumi smiles.

“Love you too, asshole” Leo smiles back.

Takumi flips them over so he’s on top, “I am glad you’re not hurt, though” he kisses Leo.

Leo wraps his arms around Takumi’s neck and kisses back.

 

Kiran kept a close eye on them like Robin said they would. They rarely used Ryoma, Owain, Kagero, Saizo, Niles, Leo, and Takumi on the battlefield. 

 

Xander visits his brother in his room one day. 

“Why did you leave?” Xander asks Leo.

“I told you, I was chasing Grima,” said Leo.

“First off, that’s very unlike you and second, if it is true, do you have any idea how  stupidly  dangerous that was?” Xander inquired.

“Why do you care? All you do is hang around and kiss Kiran’s ass” Leo hoped it would make Xander back off.

Xander sighs, “listen I know you think Kiran is shady, between you and me, I don’t trust them either”

“Then why didn’t you come with us?” asks Leo

“Because Kiran is  just  like our father. It’s better to pretend to be on their side so that you could attack them when their guard is down. Attacking them head on would never work, nor would running away. Besides, we have a saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer,” Xander explains.

“I guess you do have a point,” Leo says

“If there’s anything you can do, I’ll let you know. For starters, you could fix your collar, it’s inside out” Xander smiles.

Leo checks his collar “God dammit!”

 

“As glad as I am to get away from the foul beast Grima, I hope Mother, uncle Chrom and everyone else is alright,” says Owain.

“They’ll be fine, whats-his-face with the abs is watching over them like a damn hawk,” said Niles.

“That reminds me when I woke up this morning, I could’ve sworn I saw you and that fearsome creature together…quite close...” Owain gives Niles a questionable look, an eyebrow raised.

Niles shrugged “what can I say? I’m irresistible” he chuckles

‘But you two aren’t….lovers...are you?” Owain asks, disgusted.

“Don’t be jealous my dear...was it Odin or Owain that’s your real name?” Niles asks

“Owain. I assure you. I do not have standards low enough for your stature. I don’t even care if you prefer the company of men or not.  I do care,  however  about  whether or not  you’re sharing affection with a sinister mass murdering creature that is the epitome of the word diabolical !” Owain says

“Relax, we’re hardly even friends, allies on the battlefield at best” Niles explains

Owain sighs in relief.

“Though he is very attracted to me, something I’m  honestly  not too mad about. I do love watching him squirm as I flaunt myself off. It’s  just  too easy to make his face as red as our master’s favorite fruit” Niles snickers,  mischievously .

“ I think  my breakfast wants to come back up and tell you to  cease  this nonsense,” Owain said, deadpanned.

“Kinky” Niles says with sarcasm as he rolls his eye.

 

Later that day, Niles couldn’t help but think about how he might miss teasing the cute and  easily  embarrassed dragon . He teased others but unfortunately, their reactions weren’t as satisfying as Grima's were. 

“Mmm, your arms are quite muscular. Perfect for pinning people to the wall, you must have your way quite often~” Niles rubs Ike’s bicep.

“Umm thanks?” Ike  was confused .

“I’m  just  saying, you seem like a fan of wrestling. So am I, getting lubed up and getting up close and personal with strong men is  just  my forte” Niles continues.

“ I believe  you have the wrong man” Ike gets up and walks away from Niles.

Niles scoffs, disappointed. He was hoping to either get laid or earn a look of disgust at least. He got neither.

 

His next flirting attempt resulted in the girl slapping him in the face. A result so common, it started to bore Niles.

He kept flirting and making fun of people for the rest of the day.


	15. Well this is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another non-Grima centric chapter. This time it focuses on Chrom, Robin, and Frederick.

The group gathers around a campfire. “Okay, we got word from Ryoma. Everyone is safe and it turns out that Takumi has  been possessed . Nobody knows what, Ryoma has already enlisted clerics to help. So far the only way to suppress it is to stay near Kiran.” Said Robin.

“Is it like…?” Lucina points to Grima with her thumb.

“Nope, Takumi is still alive inside. I’m  just wearing a meat suit with only my soul and mind taking control” Grima explains.

“Wait, there is no...me in there?” Robin  was surprised .

“Nope, you disappeared a long time ago,” said Grima.

Everyone  was unnerved by that statement.

“Uh okay...Anyway, the important thing is that they’re all okay. For now, at least,  we think Kiran might have something to do with the possession” said Robin.

“ Obviously , if Kiran’s the one keeping the spirit under control. Then  clearly they put it there in the first place” said Frederick.

“Ryoma, Leo and I agree.  Hopefully , we can figure this mess out before we get Veronica to open the portals home”, Robin said.

“I hope Ryoma’s ninjas can get reconnaissance on Kiran so we could reverse this,” said Chrom.

Everyone else agreed.

After everyone had gone to bed, Frederick asks Robin to take a walk with him.

“Is everything okay Frederick?” Robin asks.

Frederick hesitates but replies, “yes. Everything is fine...I  just have a question that’s been on my mind for a short while now…”

“Oh?” Robin blushed.

“Robin...may I ask you a personal question? I want you to be completely honest” Frederick says.

“Frederick, I... Yeah, of course,” Robin tries not to look too eager, he can tell Frederick is about to confess.

“How do you feel about Milord Chrom?” Frederick asks.

Robin blinks, surprised, “huh?”

“I’m asking what your opinion of Lord Chrom is,” said Frederick.

“Well, he’s a good friend to me. Very noble, brave, honest and loyal.  Basically , the closest thing I’ve ever had to a brother. Why do you ask?” Robin raises an eyebrow.

“I’m asking because...Don’t tell him I told you this. I’m breaking orders because I am very worried about his well being and I don’t want him to be heartbroken. The thing is, Milord is...attracted to you...not as a friend or tactician, but as a man” Frederick explains. 

Robin stands there in awkward silence for a short while as he processes this new information. “...yeah...I...I don’t see him that way... as I said,  I consider him a brother” said Robin.

“Well, I do hope you think more about it...Milord Chrom is an incredible man and anyone who he admires would be  considerably lucky” said Frederick .

“Actually Fred...There’s already someone else I’m...attracted to” Robin looks down at the ground, blushing.

“Are you not attracted to men? In that case, Milord and I would-” Frederick gets interrupted by Robin.

“I like you, Frederick” Robin blurts out.

A pregnant pause develops between them. 

“Me?” Frederick breaks the silence.

Robin nods, “It’s  just that...you’re handsome, caring, strong, brave and  I think you’re one of the most talented men in the shepherds . Not to mention, when I talk to you,  I feel so-” 

“Robin…” Frederick cuts him off. “Please consider milord. He’s  really a great man...and let’s pretend we never had this conversation” he walks off, leaving Robin behind.

The next day, Robin and Frederick avoid each other.

“You two get into a fight or something?” Grima asks.

“well, I told him how I felt. Though he kept insisting that I should give my heart to Chrom instead.” Robin looked down, saddened by the memory.

“Now why the fuck would he say that? The exalt’s a fucking douche” said Grima

“Chrom’s my friend, Grima” Robin warned him.

“Your worm friends are trash, Robin, you gotta acknowledge that. Use that brain of yours” said Grima.

Robin sighs, “why do I even hang out with you?”

“Hell if I know,” said Grima, shrugging.

“Well, I should go let Chrom down  gently then.” Robin walks off.

“Tell him to eat shit!” Grima advised.

“Hey Chrom, can I talk to you for a moment?” Robin asks.

“Of course”

Chrom and Robin go somewhere private.

Chrom looks at him  expectantly , “Robin, what is it you want to talk to me about?”

“Chrom...I…”

“Yes?” Chrom smiles.

“I  just wanted to let you know that  I consider you as a brother to me. I felt it was very important that you knew that.” Robin said.

Chrom’s excited smile fades into an awkward one, “a brother? Well I guess we are pretty close, huh”

“Yeah, you don’t mind, do you?” Robin asks.

“Not at all, I’m glad we could be...bros,” said Chrom.

Robin sighed in relief. “That’s good, well thanks for hearing me out. I should get back to strategizing” Robin walks off, leaving a heartbroken Chrom.

Frederick approaches Chrom later, “Milord, may I ask you something?”

“What is it?” asked Chrom.

“Well I was  just curious if you needed help confessing to Robin”

“I’m not going to confess.  I think he already knows, considering he  just told me I’m like a brother to him” Chrom sighed, “I’m not surprised, to be honest. Lucina did say she had a  mother ”

Frederick looked guilty, “Milord, I have something to confess”

“Huh?” Chrom raised his eyebrow.

Frederick kneeled before Chrom, “I’m sorry I went behind your back. I wanted to make sure that Robin was worth pursuing and that he wouldn’t break your heart. I didn’t intend to tell him but I couldn’t lie to him when he asked me why I was questioning him. In fact, I even encouraged him to accept your feelings. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me”

Chrom sighed, “I guess it could be worse. It’s still embarrassing though.”

“I’m sorry milord, but it’s my duty,” said Frederick.

“Frederick, please stand up. Let’s forget any of that ever happened. Come on, let’s go get some wood for the fire”

Frederick gets up and they go gather firewood.

That night, Frederick and Robin sat on opposite sides of the fire. Unable to make eye contact, they stayed silent. Even though they were eating bear meat, Robin’s favorite, he ate little. He gave his leftovers to Grima who  happily wolfed it down.

“So uh, Robin, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” asked Chrom.

“Well,  I think it’d be in our best interest to avoid Surtr’s forces until we get to the fortress. It could look bad if we got into a fight. Especially with our low numbers and Kiran’s troops coming after us.” said Robin.

Frederick, Lissa, Chrom, and Lucina agreed. Grima was more reluctant.

“There’s a village about two miles from here, we’ll go there but we’ll have to only go there for supplies. Inns cost money and there’s a chance Kiran or Surtr can find out we’re there.”

“Besides, the fewer humans, the better,” said Grima.

“Remind me again why we’re risking our lives for this racist?” asked Lucina.

“It’s not racism, it’s species-ist” Grima corrected her.

“Sorry Lucina, but we need all the help we can get,” said Robin.

“When do we leave?” asked Lissa.

“After breakfast,” said Chrom.

The next morning, the group packed up and left camp. Robin collected money from the Ylisseans and used half of it for food, medicine, armor, and weapons.

As they were leaving, a group of Kiran’s units spotted them.

“Over there!” yelled out Marth.

Ike, Lewyn, Tharja, and Ishtar, ran out to apprehend them.

A messenger  was sent to alert Kiran.

The group prepares to fight.

Lucina charges at Ike but gets blasted by Mjolnir from Ishtar.

“Lucina!” Chrom calls out, parrying Marth's blade.

Frederick attacks Ishtar with his new Warhammer, she doesn’t stand a chance.

Robin  critically injures Tharja but  is thrown against the wall by Forseti.

Grima tackles Lewyn and bites down on his neck. Lewyn pushes him off with magic. Ike comes in and attacks Grima. 

Grima gets a deep gash across his chest, he falls to his knees and coughs up blood. He looks up to retaliate but Ike’s blade is already set to come down on Grima’s head.

Suddenly an arrow pierce’s Ike’s neck. He stopped to put a hand to the wound before collapsing.

Grima looks over and sees Niles, already shooting another arrow in Marth’s chest. 

Lewyn prepares Forseti but Grima tackles him into a tree, causing it to fall.

Lissa is doing everything she can to heal Robin, Grima, and Lucina. Chrom picks up the unconscious Lucina and Frederick does the same for Robin.

“ All of you, get going. Kiran is on their way,” said Niles.

“Thank you,” said Frederick, putting Robin down  gently .  He then picks Grima up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, before picking up Robin bridal-style .

Kiran sees Niles let them go. “Arrest them” Kiran orders.

Frederick, Lissa, and Chrom manage to run from the army but Niles stayed back to fight.


	16. Niles' sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Writer's block + holidays = hard to write.

Niles  is forced to kneel before the royals and Kiran. He  is covered in bruises and cuts. Draug and Hector hold onto his shoulders. “As much as I love~  being held down by strong men, isn’t this a bit much?” Niles says with his usual snark, despite wincing from his injuries.

“You helped those deserters, even harmed our own soldiers, why?” Kiran asked.

“Cuz they told me they could get lord Leo out of this shithole,” said Niles, “that’s why I went behind his back and helped them”.

“I don’t believe you,” said Kiran.

“Believe me or not, I’m telling the truth. So what are you gonna do? Kill me? I doubt you have the guts” said Niles.

“Nope, not kill.  But I can still have you beaten and locked up as punishment for attempting to murder your fellow heroes,” said Kiran .

“Wait,  I think he is telling the truth and should only  be locked up, beating him would be too barbaric,” said Leo.

“I understand where you’re coming from Leo. But unfortunately, you have a link to this crime and while you will not  be harmed . I’m afraid your opinion won’t matter here. Hector, Draug. Take him away and teach him a lesson”

Draug and Hector looked at each other and shrugged before dragging Niles away.

“I’ll be fine my lord!” Niles assured his liege.

“Lord Leo, you will be under the observation of your brother, Xander and his retainers. Even if you are as innocent as Niles said, we have to prevent further violence within our ranks. Besides, some may want an eye for an eye after your retainer tried to kill their friends or family.” said Kiran.

Leo was quiet for a moment, clenching his fists  tightly , “very well then. I’ll follow your orders. But again, Niles is my responsibility and thus, I should be the one to deal punishment”

 

Grima wakes up, feeling sore. “Mmmm, what happened?” he groaned.

“Kiran’s soldiers saw us and we had to fight our way out. You fell unconscious” Lissa explained.

“Damn vessel…” Grima tried to sit up.

“Easy there, I’m still treating you,” said Lissa.

“Mmm, where am I?” groaned Robin, laying next to them.

“We relocated to a cave a few miles from the village” Lissa explained.

“Ah, is everyone alright?” Robin asked.

“Yeah but….” Lissa looked down, “Niles helped us escape by fighting the reinforcements. I’m worried about him”

Grima’s eyes widened at the mention of Niles. “That idiot was here too? The fuck was he thinking? Fighting them like that, especially by himself”

“I’m sure he’s fine” Robin assured them, “I doubt Leo or Owain would let Kiran get away with hurting him.”

“I swear if that dumbass got himself killed…” Grima grumbled.

Lucina came into the cave, “are they awake?”

“Yep, they  just woke up. What’s up?” said Lissa

“We should  probably get moving again.  There’s still daylight and we need to get into Surtr’s fortress as soon as Robin, Grima, and I are all recovered,” said Lucina .

“That makes sense,” said Lissa. She then gives Grima and Robin a vulnerary each.

The two get up and move out with everyone else.

Niles  is thrown into a cell after getting even more beaten up. He feels an intense pain around his shoulder. This isn’t his first time so he takes a deep breath to help him relax, despite even breathing hurts. Then he  slowly reaches out his injured arm out to the side and up towards his head.  While still breathing as  deeply as he can, he reaches behind his head before reaching further to his opposite shoulder . With a loud pop, the pain goes away in his shoulder. Niles  painfully sighs in relief and moves his shoulder a bit to make sure it’s all good.

Now that his shoulder is no longer dislocated, Niles began to treat his other injuries. After dragging himself towards the wall, he propped himself up against it.

He ripped up pieces of his clothes to use as bandages, not caring if his scarred upper body  is exposed to the world. He notices that his leg  is broken , as well as one of his ribs.

Niles looks around for something he could use as a splint. All that’s in the cell is a mattress and a bucket. “Oh fuck me,” said Niles.


End file.
